Dark Machine
by Roscoson
Summary: It is terrific living in a world of colour. Where flowers are beautiful, grass is green the sky is blue and everyone is happy. But ... the evil genius Rico has decided to change the world as we know it. He has created a machine to turn everything black and white. Ahhhh! No we need to stop him! But only three people can...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dark Machine

Genre: Supernatural/Adventure

Rating: T

Pairing: Lilly T. / Rico

Summary: The evil genius Rico has created a machine that turns everything black and white. Only three people can stop it. One is incapacitated, another is incarcerated, the only one left is a skater girl named Lillian, "Lilly" Truscott.

Story: Chapter One

Lilly Truscott was leaving the skate park when her phone rang. It was Mikayla Santoro calling. She said Hannah was in ICU and she was going to an experimental prison with energy fields instead of cells. This is the conversation:

Lilly: "Hello"

Mikayla: "Lilly I'm in trouble. Hannah is in ICU and I'm going to prison.

Lilly: "Hannah is in ICU!?

Mikayla: "Hello, big picture here. I am the only one left who knows what Rico is planning".

Lilly: "Why is it so important? Isn't he only thirteen?".

Mikayla: "You will have to come and see me. I'd rather discuss this face to face'.

End call.

Lilly was worried. It was typical of Mikayla to only worry about herself, but this seemed to be something else. Lilly was the first to arrive at the hospital, where she discovered Hannah had lost her voice and was in a coma. Lilly then visited Mikayla in prison and they had this conversation:

Mikayla: "Rico has constructed a machine that turns everything black and white."

Lilly: "How did he manage that?"

Mikayla: "He's an evil genius isn't he? Anyway he targeted me and the other one because singing is one way to reverse it."

Lilly: "Is there another way?"

Mikayla: "Just one, and it can only be done by a skater. Take this board and skate everywhere."

Lilly: "I will Mikayla. Goodbye!"

End Chapter .

Authors Note: Well what did you think? Read and review good, bad or other wise and let me know if I should continue or not. Today is August 21st 2012. I will wait until September 21st to give people adequate time. I need more '**yes**' than '**no**', to continue. If more 'no's' - then write it yourself!.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dark Machine

Rating: T

Genre: Adventure/Supernatural

Pairing: Lilly T. / Rico

A/N. Hey Guys sorry it has taken so long my Beta reader was on vacation and I was waiting for more than two reviews. Anyway thanks to the 116 people who read my story and a special thank you and my eternal gratitude to the two people who left reviews. A few more things before the story firstly there is no Miley only Hannah. Second all stewart family members are dead. Finally other characters make appearances and other places are mentioned. Now on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't even own the computer I'm typing this on.

Rico looked out of the window at the destruction he was causing he felt for once truly happy.

Jake Ryan: "Sir the eternal darkness forge is operating at 200% far beyond our expectations".

Rico " I am more interested in knowing if any singers still pose a threat to me"?

Jake Ryan " No sir the only places it does not cover is hospitals where Hannah is in a medically induced coma, The fields in your new prison where Mikayla is shocked when she tries to sing and finally Churches where only the choirs remain".

Rico: "So no one can stop me"?

Jake Ryan: "Camp Rock, Camp Star, Hollywood arts and Lima Ohio were the first places targeted by the forge.

Rico What about other American Songbirds"/

Jake Ryan: "Taylor Swift, The Simpson Sisters and Katy Perry are all con summed by the forges power.

Rico: "That will be all, now leave.

Rico looked out the window and laughed at how he was winning even the president was under his forge's power. Suddenly Oliver comes running in.

Oliver: "Sir the forge is losing cover and power it has dropped to 150% and continuing to drop.

Rico: ' How is that possible the only singers left are international singers like Reece Mastin and One Direction And they don't have the power to stop me and Justin Bieber certainly doesn't"!

Oliver: " Well it is happening somehow located a few miles form your prison is where it started.

Well That's Chapter two done. Reason I said Justin Bieber couldn't stop him is because i don't like him. Please Read and Review. There is still one more chapter to come let me know. Auf wiedersahn.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Dark Machine

Genre: Adventure/Supernatural

Pairing: Lily T/Rico

Disclaimer: In a perfect world I own almost all of Disney and Game of Thrones. However this is reality so I own nothing.

So on with the story.

Lily started skating the moment she left the prison. She discovered the more she jumped the more area became uncovered and the people she passed returned to normal and fell asleep the moment she passed them.

Lily Thought: "_This is great I can free the world if need be but I will start with America"._

As Lily got closer to Malibu and Rico's power source she encountered difficulty. There right in her path was a ten foot high wall with barbed wire around the top, Electrified wires running along the smooth steel surface, Last of all there was a pit of Snakes ranging from Anacondas to King Browns. Lily being Lily however was not scared by snakes she jumped over the pit but fell off when she reached the other side and the board fell into the pit where a few seconds later a cracking sound was heard as a Boa Constrictor coiled around the board and snapped it in two.

Lily Thought: "_No going back that way but I don't want to go back I want to go forward."_

Rico: "Release the Hounds!"

Lily Heard loud barking and saw five Dobermans and five Irish Wolfhounds heading to wars her She knew she couldn't climb the wall but used it to her advantage. She waited until the last second and turned to the left causing the Dobermans and Wolfhounds to crash into the wall Killing the Dobermans instantly but only stunning the Wolfhounds. Lily ran and jumped onto a small low hanging branch of a tree and began to climb. When she made it over the wall at last and was faced with men dressed completely in black. One stepped forward and talked to her.

Jon Snow: "I am Lord Snow the one hundred and eighty seventh Commander of the night's watch. With me are Samuel Tarry, Pyp and Janos Sleet".

Lily:" I am Lillian Truscott Newly appointed as a hero to save the world from becoming Black and White".

Jon Snow:" If you can say two sayings from Westeros we will help you".

Lily thought for a moment: _"I've never heard of the place he is speaking of yet those clothes look like they are built to keep out the cold and I heard one say something about White Walkers and something about beyond the wall"._

Lily: "Is one 'winter is coming' right"?

Jon Snow: "yes and the other one"?

Lily: "the night is dark and full of terrors"?

Jon Snow: "correct we will help you.

They made their way up the wall with grappling hooks the watch had with them all except Sam who had decided to stay on the ground. Once they broke through a window and dropped to the floor they saw Rico disappear down a back passage. Janos followed him after Jon told him not to. Lily ignored the rest rushing after Rico and continued looking for the forge. When she found it she realized it was not going to be easy to destroy it.

Lily: "_how am I gong to destroy that monster of a machine_"?

Then she saw a switch and pressed it. The Forge shut down but she also triggered a time delayed fail safe detonator she had just enough time to get out before it exploded destroying the fortress and everything inside it.

Hannah Woke from the coma and Mikayla was released from prison. The Night's Watch had captured Rico and he was awaiting trial in Westeros. As for Lily well what can I say? Once a skater always a skater.

This is the third and final chapter I know a few names form G.O.T are not exact but even I am only human. Anyway tell me what you think and if I should write any more stories any suggestions welcome. For now good bye an good health to you


End file.
